The Salvatore Sister: In Loving Time
by S. A. Arkenburgh
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THE SALVATORE SISTER" After Lucia's first adventure in hopes to discover her family, she's back and she's not happy. So many years were lost from being human, and now she wants to fix it. Going back in time may be risky, but she's willing.
1. Overview

**A/N: I know, I know - not even the first chapter and I'm already making Author Notes. I'd like to thank all of my readers for the miraculous reviews and kind words for **_**The Salvatore Sister**_**. I was so happy to read all of them, and it was enough to add a sequel. **

**I'd like to give a GREAT BIG thanks to ****ravendally ****for giving me amazing reviews and great suggestions when asked for. You're the main reason that kept me sticking to my weekly updates, and I thank you for that.**

**For this story, I will have many polls up on my profile. I'll post them on here, too, for the ones who don't read my page. Please submit your suggestions or answers as a poll result or in reviews.**

**Have I mentioned how much I love reviews?**

**Anyhow, I thank you all for the love and support for this story and I hope you like this one…**

**So here it is, Readers. Chapter one of ****The Salvatore Sister: In Loving Time****…**

I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia in the year of 1864.

I've covered this, so I wasn't quite sure why I felt the need to review. Oh well.

Let's see…

My name is Damara, but my real name is Lucia. Nobody calls me Damara anymore, because when they did, it was only when I'd "turned it off", meaning my emotions.

Let's review:

I was adopted because I was born with down-syndrome. I still have the straight line going across my hand to prove it. Well, I wasn't really adopted, because I was left on the steps of the Mystic Falls Infirmary. I wasn't wanted. Babies with down-syndrome were too much to handle and most of them ended up dying anyhow. No, I don't have the disease anymore. Why would I if I'm a vampire?

Yes, I'm a vampire. Is that surprising? Well, I'm not sure who my creator was. I was weak, and the only thing I had in my favor was biting. I guess when I was meant to be an easy meal, and I bit the vamp who made me, not only did he end up killing me, but I came back into a "new life". I could talk, and I wasn't exceptionally short anymore, and I was more alert. Somehow, though, it came as a surprise to me when my family became afraid and started telling me that I was the "demon daughter of Satan", or for better accuracy, "hija demonia de Satanás". Needless to say, that's how I was named Damara. Originally, I was called Lucia Elise. My last name was Tristias, but I feel that I no longer have that name, because when I was called the daughter of Satan, I seemed to subconsciously revolt, but when I did that, I revolted much more than I wanted to-like my feelings were heightened-and ended up killing both of my parents and feeding on them. I am not proud of it, and since then I only feed from blood bags.

I was eighteen when I transformed. I've been that way for so long that I stopped counting after one hundred and sixty years.

That's been my story, and when I noticed that I didn't have any similar looks to those of my parents, or even the same fluent Spanish skills, I set out to find my real parents, and took many stops along the way, including Montana, where I met my now-current husband, Klaus. He was evil; I broke the curse making him evil…yadda, yadda, yadda…

My journey ended at Mystic Falls, where Katherina Perez - or better known as Katherine Pierce, or even Katerina Petrova - told me I was originally from. The vile woman herself tortured me while I was human, and she even tried killing me as a vampire, but as anybody can see - I'm still alive…or "un-alive" and not dead, so obviously she failed at killing me.

Along my journey, I met my brothers, Damon and Stefan. It turns out, Damon is my younger twin brother. Little Stefan is the "Baby Salvatore". Just recently I've been calling him "Baby Brother" when teasing him. He calls me "Old Sister" when I do that. We have a nice sibling bond. Damon, on the other hand, had a great bond with me, but it's even greater with his nephew.

Yes - Damon has a nephew; I have a son.

Klaus took over Alaric's body one night, Evelenge Witch Hybrids are always "fertile" no matter what, we got together, and nine months later, out popped Dallas Lucio Salvatore. I don't think Klaus had a last name. They might not have existed when he did. Thus, I kept my name, and also gave it to our son.

"Dallas" was Klaus's favorite place in the U.S. and "Lucio" is my name in male form.

Since lifting the curse from Klaus that has been cast on him for centuries, he's been a great friend to everybody, a wonderful husband, and a perfect father. I couldn't ask for anything more under the circumstances.

Everybody except me calls Dallas "Dally". I'm not too fond of it, because every time I read his name, I want to pronounce the two "l" letters that are in a row as if they were a "y", because that's how it is in Spanish. When I first read the name, I accidentally pronounced it "Day-yas". It sounded weird.

Dallas has Klaus's dirty blonde hair, but it's slightly darker, and he has my blue eyes. He's the most handsome little man I've ever seen in my life. I call him "Amorito", which means "little love" in Spanish.

Our child will definitely be bilingual.

He develops fast, being a vampire, werewolf, and Evelenge all mixed into one. He's already talking, and he's two months old.

He loves his "_tortuga_". It's a stuffed turtle, and he can't quite pronounce the word "turtle" in English, so he says it in Spanish. The stuffed animal's name is Nuttle.

It seems as if Klaus's parental side consists of a basic werewolf instinct.

He'd been working a lot, and came home to his family. Last night, though, he decided to sleep.

My Amorito was in bed, and this morning while I was lying on my back and looking at the ceiling, I heard him cry. Klaus was seemingly dead in his sleep, and I went at human speed to get our baby, but Klaus was up and there before me as soon as the unnerving sound came from Dallas's mouth.

I ran into the room and Klaus was there cradling our _hijo_ in his arms while humming an old English folk song to him.

I stood in the doorway.

When Dallas was finally soothed, Klaus put him back in his crib and turned around to face me.

"What?" he smiled.

I returned his smile and shook my head before turning back around and going into the other room.

We now live in the Mystic Falls Historical Stay Hotel, but we compelled the owner, Penny, to do a bit of restoration on it. We bought the two other rooms along the hallway and inserted doors where the walls were. None of us needed a kitchen - the mini frigates were enough.

Thus, Dallas had the room closest to the hallway entrance, the middle room was turned into a living room, and the end room was the honeymoon suite - our bedroom.

The rooms across the hall were still rented out to people, so every now and then we'd have "neighbors". Of course, the one room was a different color than the others, because it had to be remodeled due to the fact that I ran Katherine and myself out of the second story far side wall in a small battle when I first arrived here.

My life has seemed to come full circle, and I was quite happy with the outcome.

I was sick of lying in bed, so I decided to change out of my small bed gown, and put some real clothes. I had to stop sleeping naked when Dallas was born.

I quickly changed into some blue jean shorts, running shoes, and a white t-shirt before exiting the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked as he sat up on the bed.

"I've got the late night munchies," I laughed. "I also need air."

He smiled and kissed me before I left, "Come home soon."

I smiled as I silently closed the door behind me.

Ever since the incident with Katherine and I - that only Katherine, Damon, Stefan, and myself knew about - Penny got a late night security guard, and I passed him on my way out.

"Hi Ronnie," I smiled. His scruffy gray hair matched his whiskers and he was drinking any caffeinated beverage he could to keep his eyes open.

"Hello Mrs. Lucia," he said. He was always polite towards me. "How are Mr. Klaus and little Dally?" Even the security guard called him "Dally".

"They're fine," I smiled.

He bid me goodbye and I ran out of the lobby.

The streets only had one or two cars out on them, and the sidewalks were in metaphorical terms "rolled up". Of course, it was four in the morning. The only other person out here was Tyler Lockwood, the local Hybrid that Klaus turned in his line of work. We both jogged early in the morning.

I smiled and greeted him as we passed each other.

"Hello Lucia," he said silently.

"_Hola_ Tyler," I replied. He was practicing Spanish, but not in my class.

Oh, yeah: I got a job as the Mystic Falls High Spanish teacher.

Life is good…


	2. Problems

**A/N: **_**Hola**_** Readers! This week's poll: Who was your favorite character in **_**The Salvatore Sister**_**? Please take the poll on my profile or post it in a review. I adore you all! Keep reading, keep writing, keep reviewing, and keep being TVD-holics! Oh, and did you SEE what happened on the "New Deal" episode? I was baffled and awestruck! :P Here it is: Chapter 2!**

My run wasn't as long as hoped. I was stopped by Stefan and Elena, who were somehow up at four in the morning for the hell of it.

I'd always admired Elena. Even in her darkest hours, she forced a smile on her face and she'd learned to love me as "The Salvatore Sister", rather than just "My Boyfriend's Older Spanish Sibling". Eventually, when all chaos was done and over with for a short sabbatical here in Mystic Falls, we'd become friends, and she'd refer to me as her "un-biological sister". Bonnie went away to relatives for the summer, and we'd been inseparable for the most part. Dallas even called her "Aunt 'Lena".

Bonnie and I were on good terms, but I tended not to go near her "juju witchy magic", as Damon calls it. I may be an Evelenge Witch, but I was still deathly afraid of other ones for some stupid reason.

"Hey Old Sister!" Stefan yelled as he ran up to me beside Elena.

"Hello Baby Brother," I replied. "What brings you outside before dawn? Also, why'd you drag Elena from her nice warm bed?" I laughed.

"Damon's on a rampage," Elena piped in. "We decided it best to get out before anything major was broken…like my maximum stress level."

I smiled within myself, "I think I'll go see him."

"I don't know about that, Luci," Stefan said. "Neither I nor Elena could calm him down in the slightest."

"Stefan, you seem wound up," I noticed. "Is Damon pissed at you or just everything in general?" I've seen Damon once or twice on his rampages, but they were usually about the Council or something stupid like that.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Okay then," I replied. "I'll go see him, but I'll bring in his ultimate weakness."

"Dally?" they both asked in unison.

"Of course!" I laughed. They smiled. "Elena, are you taking my Spanish class this coming year?"

"I signed up for it," she replied, "and so did Stefan."

"Good," I said. "I couldn't do much about you not taking it, but if Stefan didn't then I'd have to kick his baby brother ass."

He rolled his eyes at me, and we ran together until I got to the hotel to pick up Dallas.

Klaus saw me stroll in. He was reading a current political magazine.

"You seem determined," he noted as he continued to read the article.

"I have to play referee between my little brothers," I replied as I went into Dallas's room. He was already awake.

"I take it Damon is angry?" he questioned as he followed me into the room and helped me dress our son into his clothes.

"Yup," I said while popping the "p".

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"That's alright," I said. "You should get some more rest; you haven't slept in near a month."

Klaus finished putting Dallas's hat on and then came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you sure, Luci?" he asked, whispering into my ear with a low and husky proper English tone.

I groaned a bit, "Leave it to you to do this to me while I have to leave."

He laughed quietly and kissed my neck, "It's what I do, Love."

I rolled my eyes and Dallas laughed at me.

In that moment, with Klaus encircling me and myself holding Dallas, I felt like I was the luckiest woman in the world. Even at the physical age of eighteen, and my physically older husband, I wanted all of this: the love, the feel, the family. It seemed almost dreamlike, and I craved it with every aspect I had in my body.

I'd been here since last fall, and it was summer - almost a year. In that time, I'd been to "Almost Hell" and back fighting for the now-only reason for my existence: my family, which included Klaus, and I'd also gotten married, had a child, and became a teacher in high school. Of course, this was my first year coming to teach, but I think it still counts.

I felt like freakin' Mighty Mouse!

I quickly kissed Klaus with just a slightly lingering peck on the lips and encircled Dallas with the protection of his hand-knit blue blanket along with the plastic of his car seat.

Klaus bid me a sweet goodbye with very detailed words of what he was going to do to me when I returned and put Dallas back down for bed. All it did was make me want to come home quicker.

We exited the building quietly while slipping past Ron and went to the little blue Ford Focus that I'd bought from the only car dealership here in town: Fell's Ford. Catchy name, right?

Within the duration of ten minutes, we were at the boardinghouse, and I could definitely hear the physical destruction of Damon's rampage.

Before entering the house, I put the little top part of Dallas's car seat up so he wouldn't be hit with anything by accident. Klaus would be furious and I wouldn't be too happy, myself.

I opened the door just in time to see a glass bottle of Jaeger being thrown in my direction. Thankfully, I ducked, and Dallas wasn't hit. It did make me a bit mad, though.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I screamed. "If you didn't like the drink you could've given it to me - you know it's my favorite!"

Maybe jokes and sarcasm would lighten him up.

"Not now, Luce," he said, running his hand through his dark messy hair. His icy blue eyes held that of fury and anger and…a hint of sadness.

"Oh, come on now," I said casually. "I brought one of your most favorite people ever."

I turned the car seat in my hands so that Dallas was facing Damon.

I'll say…Dallas's smile worked every time; Damon's angry demeanor faded into that of a happy uncle who had his nephew rapped around his finger.

"There's Dally!" Damon said, and then made cooing noises, making Dallas laugh.

I never thought I'd see the day the infamous Damon Salvatore melt at the gaze of a two-month-old, but it's happened.

Eventually, Damon grabbed Dallas out of his seat and held him as we sat on the couch.

We spoke about recent news and other random topics until I noticed Damon cringe ever so slightly when Dallas slightly touched his left forearm.

"Damon, are you hurt?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"No," he said in a way that I seemed to read as "of course not, are you stupid?".

Dallas grabbed his arm this time instead of just bumping it, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. He did, though, hand Dallas back to me.

"I'm not stupid, Damon," I replied. "You're hurt, now show me."

"It's really nothing," I replied. "Tyler Lockwood bit me before Klaus turned him Hybrid a few days ago, and the wound is irritating. It makes me mad, but you can't tell a soul, Luce. Please don't tell anybody!"

"Yes," I said lamely, "it makes you "mad" because you are too much of an ass to admit that you're hurt. I promise not to tell, but why didn't you tell _me_?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at me with that serious look with a hint of contrition behind it.

"Is there anything else you've managed to leave out?" I asked him, upset.

"Stefan has gone crazy with human blood," he said. "Ever since a few days before the Founder's Ball he's gone mad with bloodlust. I don't know what to do about it, and I threatened him. I said that if he even _dare think _about Elena's blood or drinking it, I'd kill him."

"Did you know that she's running with him?" I questioned.

"_What_?" he shouted. "That vile mother fucking sorry excuse waste of space - …"

"_Damon_!" I yelled while covering Dallas's ears. "Dallas is right here!"

I gestured with my head to my lap, where he was sitting while playing with his toes.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll take care of it."

Within the duration of a few seconds, Damon flew out the door, slamming it behind him.

I pulled out my phone from my pocked and dialed Klaus.

"Hello, Love," he said when he picked up. "How'd everything go?"

"Well," I started, "it's six in the morning and I've managed to calm Damon down and then anger him again all in one little conversation."

"What has him so upset?" he asked.

I wanted to tell Klaus that Damon had been bit, but I couldn't, because I'd promised not to. If anything, I'd do research on how to heal it.

"Stefan's on bloodlust," I replied. "I don't understand, though. When I first came here he was fine. I remember him drinking from one when I came to the boardinghouse. Granted, I don't remember much because I was a little more distracted at seeing Damon shake his ass to Enrique Iglesias, but he was still drinking one."

"It happens sometimes," Klaus replied casually. "It may be a specific blood type that he's attracted to."

"I don't know," I answered, "but Dallas is falling asleep in my arms again, and I want to get back home."

"I'll see you soon, then," he replied in a husky tone.

Needless to say, I raced home and put Dallas to sleep…

**A/N: So… Well, I have some ironic news: Another author here on FanFiction has a similar story to mine about a Salvatore Sister. Well, I should say that mine is similar to hers, because hers was published before mine. The sister is the older twin to Damon, and her name is Lucia. I thought that was really weird, and would like to say that I had no idea. Even weirder: the link to a character picture for Lucia is the same as mine (meaning the same picture). Now, I kind of feel bad for unintentionally violating some sort of copyright law. It may not be formal, but whether it's printed or not, whatever somebody posts and writes is automatically copyrighted, and if printed again, it's downright ILLEGAL! So, to ****doodlechick12****, I'm so sorry and I never even knew about it. I guess great minds think alike, because your story was excellent! **


	3. Bid You Goodbye

Dallas was in bed within the blink of an eye, and when Dallas slept, he _slept_! That boy could sleep through WWIII, I'm convinced.

I shut the door to his room, and Klaus was behind me in seconds, caressing my sides and kissing my neck.

"Mmm," was the only audible sound that came from my mouth before he covered it with his own.

His tongue lapped and danced with mine, and tingles were sent through my body.

Within a matter of seconds, all of the clothes I previous wore were now torn and tattered rags that fell to the floor.

Klaus near dragged me to our bathroom. I took a minute to notice the sweet little red rose petals in a trail leading to the bathtub, where they lay like feathers on an array of soap bubbles protruding from the water.

"Aw," I commented. "You're such a romantic!"

"I'm just doing my husbandly duties," Klaus replied as he smiled into a kiss. His calloused hands trailed my bare skin, and the roughness added to the erotic feeling of it all. My skin smoldered with heat that his fingers caused, and when I felt too weak to stand, he pulled me up into his arms as my legs tightened on either side of his waist.

"Don't torture me," I moaned into his mouth.

"I wouldn't dare," he laughed in a low growl.

The next think I knew, we were surrounded in rose petals and bubbles up to our necks. The water was at the perfect temperature, and I was straddling Klaus lap as he sat upright to pour shampoo into his hands.

He gave me a soft smile as he supported my back to dip me just below the surface of the water to get my hair wet.

When he brought me back up, his hands ran through my hair, causing shampoo to foam.

My favorite thing ever: my hair being played with and my back being rubbed.

I grabbed the nearest container then - which was a cup that I used to wash Dallas's hair - and filled it with water. I then proceeded to pour it over Klaus's head and add soap to his own hair.

Between kisses, we lathered each other up in soap, and Klaus's hands dove under the surface of the water.

The next think, I knew, my eyes rolled back into my head, and I was panting as his fingers imitated magic in giving pleasure beyond my wildest dreams.

Klaus was never discreet about anything, and when I reclaimed my bearings, I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me while continuing to work his fingers.

"You're so beautiful," he smiled, his English accent thick.

I returned my smile and then brought my hands underwater to stroke his manhood, and his eyes never left me…

We'd teased each other for a while in the tub, but it was time to get down to business. I knew Klaus had to work tomorrow, which meant he'd be gone for a while, and today belonged to us.

We'd drained the water, and then pounded the hell out of each other on the bed. We weren't quiet about it, either.

I didn't know we had "neighbors" until today, because we heard them talk to each other through the walls.

"Do you _hear _these people?" a man said to a woman. "They're a few levels away from _screaming_!"

"I know, Ross," the woman said. "So far, I know their names are Klaus and Lucy. If we listen anymore, we may know if they're having makeup sex or sex for the hell of it…"

We'd laughed, and spoke louder to listen to the neighbors' reactions.

We'd finished together, and just as I was about to make plans for today when Klaus's phone rang.

"Nine in the morning and I'm already called off to work early," he mumbled as he answered.

I wasn't listening as I walked into Dallas's room. He was still sleeping. I knew it!

"Hey Luce!" Klaus said as he entered Dallas's room. "One of the Hybrids called me to say that Damon is on a rampage at Stefan in the town square. I have to work for a few weeks away from town, and you need to take care of this, which will take a while. Could I take Dallas with me?"

I contemplated being away from both of my men for a few weeks, but my brothers needed me, "Yeah."

We'd bid goodbyes and I ran to the town square.

Life is good, but sometimes it gets in the way…


	4. Confessions From My Twin

Sure enough, Damon was on the sidewalk closest to the courthouse screaming at Stefan. I used my powers to test out my new compulsive shield. I could compel anybody within a mile radius.

I put it up, "Anybody who saw the Salvatore confrontation will forget about it as if it never happened, and you'll remember nothing of what I'm about to do."

It worked, because the crowds dispersed, and the boys were fighting like they one of them had killed Elena or something, but that wasn't the case. Elena was in the Mystic Grill, watching through the window. My compulsion didn't work on her - she drank vervain.

I jumped between the two and Damon near ripped out my neck when he lunged for Stefan's. Damon had his fangs out.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?" I yelled as I pinned him against the wall.

"He hurt Katherine!" he replied as he motioned towards Stefan with his teeth and bloodshot eyes.

"Lucia, he's hallucinating!" Stefan said. "He thinks we're back in 1864, and I don't know why."

I grabbed Damon's face and made him look me directly in the eyes.

"You will stand perfectly still," I said as his eyes dilated. He obeyed.

Somebody was bleeding, I could smell it. When my nose rested on Stefan's pocket, I screamed.

"Stefan, _you do not _have a vile of Elena's blood in your pocket," I demanded. "You better not, at least."

Stefan looked at me and tried to run, but I wasn't allowing that. I grabbed him and threw him into a dark alley. I knew this alley - there was an underground retaining room.

I didn't quite know how to get in, so I used my mind explosion to open it, and there was the room - just like I remember.

"Elena!" I screamed. She was beside me as quickly as she could get here.

"He's under bloodlust, isn't he?" she asked when she saw what I was doing, which was throwing him onto the bolted metal chair and restraining him to it.

"Yup," I said.

Stefan's demeanor broke and he protruded his fangs.

"You don't want to do that, boy," I said. "I bite back!"

"Fuck you!" he yelled when he couldn't escape.

"No, no, Baby Brother," I said in a light tone. "That would be a form of incest, and incest is bad. I'm married anyhow."

He growled at me.

"You know what to do, Elena," I said. "You've told me about doing it before."

"Yes," she said. "I didn't know it could be so quick, though."

I hugged her, and left her to deal with Stefan as I closed the door and went to Damon, who hadn't moved since I compelled him not to.

"Luce," he said. His fangs and eyes were back to normal. "What happened."

"You just tried to rip Stefan's throat out for 'hurting Katherine'," I noted.

"Oh, no," he said as realization set in. "I'm going quicker than Rose did."

Damon had told me the story about Rose and how she died by a werewolf bite.

"Run back to the boardinghouse," I said. "We'll talk there."

I ran with him, and he didn't say a word until we arrived.

I saw him grab a drink from his table and sit on the couch.

"Damon, you have to tell somebody," I started.

"No!" he said sternly as if I were a child rather than his older sister.

"If you don't, you'll die," I said.

"I don't care," he said. "I'm sick of living under these circumstances. I never wanted to be a vampire."

How was I to get through to him? I didn't know, but I did know that I was going to break my promise to him.

When Damon was distracted, I slyly brought out my phone and sent a text to Elena saying that my twin was dying from a werewolf bite and that he needed help.

"I found it," my brother said as he flipped through a book in the library. "I bought a book a few weeks ago about Evelenge Witches. I was going to give it to you as a birthday present, but seeing as how I'm most likely not going to live that long, I'll give it to you now."

"Thank you," was all I said before taking the book and reading it.

It was about time travel and how Evelenges could do it.

"Do you know why I love Dally so much?" Damon asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Other than the fact that he's your nephew?" I asked. "No."

"In 1858, when I was eighteen, I had a son," Damon admitted. "It was right before I went off to war, and with a woman named Lillian. His name was Ethan. I did love him, but I wasn't married, and my father would've killed me then and there if he found out, so I went off to war and sent whatever money I had back to Lillian.

"When I was back for a few months and on leave for an injury, I went straight to Lillian. My family didn't even know I was home for that time. It was then that I had another son, and his name was Nathan. Dally looks exactly like Nathan did. Lucia, your son is a doppelganger."

My mouth dropped open in shock as I took all of this in, "You believe that my son is the doppelganger of yours? Oh, here we go again with the doppelganger _chupacabra_ shit!"

"Could you take me back in time to see my children one last time?" Damon asked in a serious tone.

I looked at the book, "You know, books always seem to get me into trouble, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Luce," Damon said quietly and then disappeared up to his room.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I left, only to run into Elena down the road.

"He's dying?" she cried into me when I caught up to her.

"I'm sorry, Elena," I said. "I can't help him."

"Klaus's blood can!" she said. "Bonnie knew that when I called her for help."

"Klaus is away for a few weeks and I have no idea where he is!" I cried. My tears fell like rain at the thought of my little brother dying.

"Fine," Elena said softly.

"I think I know a way to help, but I have to finish reading this book first," I said.

"Do what you have to," she said. "I have to be there for him."

"Be careful. He may think you're Katherine," I said.

"I will," was her reply as she passed me on her way to the boardinghouse.

**A/N: Soo… what do you think so far? Stupid, right? Well, I promise it'll get better. I was looking up pictures to belong to Dallas for a character picture, and I found this picture of a child with black hair and the deepest blue eyes ever and I knew then and there that the baby had to be accommodated into this story. I'll have the pictures up soon. Until then…read, review, write, and all that other stuff!**


	5. All My Fault

I'd spent the rest of the day searching for anything to help my senile brother from biting the dust, or turning into it for that matter. I'd searched all over the internet, and the only thing I could find even related to my search was some show called _The Vampire Diaries _that seemed to be trending after two main characters kissed. I dismissed the search quickly and turned to books.

I'd spent all day in the library, reading six-inch thick books in a matter of minutes thanks to my inhuman speed. I think I read every single non-fiction book in there, and even a few fiction books related to vampires or werewolves, or both.

My search got me nowhere, and every twenty minutes I was calling Klaus's phone. I knew this was a futile attempt because when he was working with whatever he was doing, his phone remained off. I was desperate!

I ran home and cried in the living room over my twin. He was my only twin, and I'd never have another. My thoughts took me back to my early birthday present. I read that, and read with tears as the book introduced what an Evelenge Witch was. Chapter two was about all of the other powers that Evelenges could do. Finally, on chapter three, the book spoke about time travel and warping, even calling somebody or something. Nowhere, though, did it speak about my true problem - healing werewolf bites.

As it turns out, Evelenge traveling is as easy as pie, according to the book. All I had to do was think of a place or a person in a certain time, and say the time and person or place, and I'd be there. It was the same with warping and calling.

Just as I was about to try it, my phone rang. I answered on the first ring when I saw who answered.

"Klaus?" I said, breathless.

"Hello, Love," he said. "You called?"

"Oh, Nicklaus!" I cried. "Damon was bitten by Tyler before you turned him and he's dying as we speak! I don't know what to do. Elena told me that your blood can fix it but you're so far away!"

I was crying into the phone. My brother was dying, and it just now hit me with full force.

"Lucia," Klaus said seriously over the phone, "I want you to listen carefully. I keep spare just for this. It's stored in the freezer in the kitchen downstairs where the guests go if they want to eat. Take a small vial of it and get it to Damon as quickly as you can."

"Okay," I breathed and hung up my phone.

I knew there were people down there in the kitchen as we spoke. It was already six o' clock. I began to wonder how I was going to get into the freezer without being seen, and looked over at the book. Then, I smiled to myself.

My eyes closed, and I pictured the hotel I was in right now.

"July 10, 2012," I began. "Mystic Falls Historical Stay Hotel kitchen freezer."

I felt a slight breeze, but when I felt the breeze become colder, I opened my eyes, and I was in the freezer.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

There was no time to waste, so I let my sense of smell take over and looked for Klaus's blood. It was hidden behind a secret panel in the little freezer.

New dilemma: he only told me to take a vial.

What was that about "calling"?

I closed my eyes, and pictured a small glass blood vial in my head.

"Vial," I whispered, and it materialized in my hand.

Woo! I felt like Paige off of _Charmed_!

I poured a bit of my husband's blood into the vile with as much speed as I had and put it back.

"July 10, 2012 to Damon Salvatore at the Boardinghouse," I whispered.

I was there within the blink of an eye…just in time to hear him whisper.

"You would've liked me in 1864," he mumbled.

Poor Damon - he was broken out in a heavy sweat and stumbling for words like it hurt to speak.

"I like you now," Elena said. "Just the way you are."

She was lying in bed with him, trying to give him whatever comfort she could.

She then proceeded to kiss him, and I wondered if that was for comfort or the fact that she was saying goodbye, or even the fact that she loved him. I wasn't sure, but as soon as I ran over to him, I tried to open his mouth, and did it with ease…

…but something was off.

"Damon," I said with worry in my eyes.

He didn't answer. Instead, his eyes stayed in the glazed over slits they were.

Out of desperation, I slapped him in the face.

He didn't respond.

"Damon!" I screamed as I fell over his chest in hysterical sobs that couldn't be controlled even if I wanted them to be.

I was so close! His life was just in my hands, and I tripped at the finish line.

It was too late, and Elena's sobs transitioned over to mine, and I cried more than I did with the death of my parents.

My brother…my twin…my friend…was…

…gone.

Damon was dead…

…and it was all my fault.

**A/N: I know, I know…HOW COULD I? Well, if it helps, I was almost in tears at this. I wanted to show how desperate Lucia was and how much she loved her brother at trying to save him in any way, and even how that wasn't quite enough. It will add to the upcoming intensity of future events…or will it be past events? Well, I don't know, but I promise it'll be good. Review your hearts out on this one! I need them to know which way I'm taking this story!**

**UPDATE: I put up a Facebook page for all things FictionPress and FanFiction related. There are character photo lists up. Feel free to look at them.**

**The name is Shy Arkenburgh (Fanfiction).**


	6. Memories

_"Come on vamp chick," another man said in a tone that seemed sarcastic and careless. "We aren't stupid. If you would've smelled like a human we would've left you alone, but you don't. Vampires are easy to sniff out."_

_"Damn it," I mumbled. "Congratulations Fido and Rover. Those are quite some noses you have." I began to rise, only to be hit with another stake to the lower back._

_"What the hell?" I yelled. "I'm complying with orders. Why did you do that?" It caused me to hit the concrete again. I managed to hang onto the book, but another wave of pain ripped up through me._

_"Amusement," the man with the careless tone said again._

…

_"Would you look at that, Brother?" the owner of the careless voice said. "We have a little chiquita descarada that we've managed to intimidate." Did he seriously just call me a "sassy petite girl" in my own language?_

…

_Looky here, Stefan," Damon said. "She marked the page about our family history. Looks like somebody's been researching us."_

_"I've never heard of you having a twin sister that we lost to T.B., though," Stefan replied._

_"That's because, little brother, this book isn't accurate at all," Damon said. "You killed our father, not some animal. Also, we weren't killed in an accidental swap of gunfire. Mr. Guiseppe Salvatore, as it says in the book, was the little hellion that killed us. There wasn't any corruption-there were vampires. We're much worse. Also, this picture wasn't my official Confederate suit. It was a costume I wore while mine was being stitched back up."_

…

_"I say that if she has the guts and strength to take on Katherine, then she's a-okay in my book," he replied. He then jumped down and stood beside his brother while I picked up my bag. "Hell, she may even be related to us after all."_

…

_"Care for a drink?" Damon asked as he poured a dark yellow substance into a small glass before taking a sip of it. They had welcomed me to go to their home-the boardinghouse, as they called it. I was standing in the living room, staring at Damon._

_"Um, no thanks," I said. I didn't know what was in it and I definitely didn't trust Damon enough, amongst other things. Though, he looked so much like me, it became a bit scary._

_"Come on, Damara," he said._

…

_"Oh, no," Damon said suddenly. "Look Stefan, we were wrong about her. She hasn't turned it off._

…

_"So, why do you think that you're our sister?" Damon asked. "We couldn't get the full story because Stefan was too busy crushing your vocal cords."_

…

_"Which is why you also need a drink," Damon cut in, handing me a glass full of foul smelling dark liquid._

_"N-no thanks," I said again, and tried giving it back to him._

_"There's no vervain in it, Lucia," he said. "I tend to like this brand and if I wanted to poison you, I'd use a cheap whiskey, not this stuff."_

…

_"Girl, you are no relative of mine if you don't like this stuff." It was Damon that said the last sentence._

_"Fine," I said. I took a swig of the liquid, and it slightly burned going down, but the aftertaste seemed almost empowering. It made me take another drink, and another, and by the third my glass was empty._

_"Eh?" Damon nudged me when he came up to refill my glass. "What do you think?"_

_"Not bad," I admitted. It was actually a good drink, if you could get past the smell._

_"Success!" Damon yelled as he toasted my small glass with the huge bottle of whiskey in his hand. I drank to it, and he poured Stefan a glass then._

…

_"We're toasting to Lucia here for kicking your ass," Damon said as he gave her a sarcastic smile before he turned back around and winked at me. I tried not to smile._

…

_"Well, it was entertaining for me," Damon laughed._

…

_"Hell no," I heard him say, and by the time I was back up from bending over to retrieve my bag, he grabbed it out of my hand and threw it over his shoulder. "No family of mine shall be thrown out on the street, vampire or not. I may have killed Zach, who was our great-great-great-and-some nephew, but you're staying here. I have too many questions that will need to be answered. You can't leave yet."_

…

_"Neat," he exclaimed in a sarcastic, "I don't really care" tone. "Stefan and I were turned in 1864. He was seventeen and I was twenty-four."_

…

_"I flow through my act. There's a question: is she needed?" Damon was dancing on the balcony rail while singing the song._

…

_"You have a good taste in music," he praised. "It's good enough to shake your ass to." He gave me a sarcastic crooked grin._

_All I did was smile, but he winked at me in return._

…

_"Lucia!" I heard him yell repeatedly in the distance, but I just kept on running._

…

_"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked in a tone that screamed for me to run faster, but this was my brother, who was younger than me. I was stronger, and I knew it._

…

_"It's Bonnie, though," Damon replied. "Also, I've been staked, vervained, shot, and bitten by a werewolf to where I've come so close to permanent death that I could almost taste it (oh, the irony), so a little witch wouldn't bother me. The only thing she could really do is set me on fire and give me a major migraine. I've experienced both."_

…

_"Oh, I have," he replied. "I just don't care. I'm not scared of death." That didn't help. I continued to shake. "Lucia? What happened to you? Tell me, my sister, please."_

…

…_so get Bonnie out of there before ten!" He hung up the phone._

_"Damon," I said. "It's only eight o'clock."_

_"I know," he smiled as he gestured to the bar we were near. "I figured we'd have a drink or two before going back."_

…

_"Good afternoon, Sunshine," Damon said as he entered the room. I stood up in one quick inhuman movement. "Happy birthday, or Merry Christmas, whichever comes first."_

…

_"You're the Salvatore sister," Damon said. "Regardless if we've known about you or not for our lives, you're still our sister. You deserve to dwell in the daylight as much as we do."_

…

_"I wouldn't dare put my big sister in trouble," he said. "Besides, I know how to test them the best."_

…

_"Are you lost, or just stalling to come home?" a man asked as he approached me and softly took my wrist in his hand._

…

_"I came to get you back, Lucia."_

…

_"No, Lucia!" He said as he grabbed my by the shoulders and met me at eye level. "Please turn it back on. It'll destroy you and any humanity you've ever had."_

…

_He let go of my arms and grabbed his head as he fell to the floor in agonizing pain, "Don't migraine me!"_

…

_"Yes, I know," he said in a hard voice. "If I didn't, I wouldn't come running after you."_

…

_"That little girlfriend of yours is a hellion at times, Little Brother," he said, glaring at Stefan, who was laughing._

…

_"Yeah," Damon laughed. "It was right after Lucia kicked her ass."_

…

_"I love you, too, Big Sister," he said into my hair as he kissed it in a brotherly way._

…

_"Yup, he's dead," I heard Damon comment as he looked back just once._

…

_"How are you not dead?" my twin asked._

…

I spent the night remembering Damon and all he's said and done for me. After burying him in the graveyard after compelling the funeral company to get us a coffin and engraved grave marker with the title "Damon Salvatore, Beloved son, brother, friend, and father. July 13, 1989-July 10, 2012".

I'd learned that compelling Stefan to forget his bloodlust worked too, and I did that instead of torturing him with starvation. Elena and I had told him about Damon, and he cried with us.

It just didn't seem real, and I knew it wouldn't be after that night.

I was determined to grant his wish…


	7. Elena & Lucia Harper

There was a warning in the book that I read, and it was that if I or somebody else went back in time to a place that they were already living in, then we'd get stuck there. The only exception is within a 40-year time difference, and even then, you'd still be seen in that specific time.

Klaus couldn't come home with Dallas for Damon's funeral, so he sent his condolences over the phone.

I stayed with Elena at her home, because I really didn't want to be alone. I'd told her my plan and how I was going to make Damon's wish come true, so we went shopping online for olden day dresses.

Within three days, Elena's dress was delivered, and we packed a suitcase.

Alaric, who still never knew about the night he helped Klaus and I conceive Dallas, was to watch over things while we were gone, and Jeremy was staying with Stefan, just in case his bloodlust came back. I made sure to arm him with lots of vervain.

In the mean time, I held onto Damon's honor by wearing skin-tight black jeans that would've cut off circulation in my ankles if I had it in the first place. My black heels were near four inches high, my black tank was new, and to match it all, I'd bought a long-sleeved cropped leather jacket.

Damon would be so proud.

Of course, where we were going, he might not be when I saw him again.

I'd made sure to add thick amounts of mascara to accent my eyelashes, making my blue eyes pop!

I was definitely not going to fit in with the nineteenth century at all.

My black hair was pin straight, and I'd brought bagged blood in a cooler.

"Are you ready, Elena?" I asked.

We were now in the middle of her living room with a suitcase and cooler. Her dress was elegant enough and the hat she wore matched perfectly. I'd done her hair up in ringlet curls.

"I'm ready, Luce," she replied.

"Hold onto your suitcase and my hand," I told her. I had the cooler in my other hand.

She obeyed, and I began our descent into a world unknown.

"Mystic Falls," I began. "July 13, 1863 at the Salvatore Estate."

I closed my eyes, and felt that similar breeze take over.

They were closed until I smelled freshly cut grass with a hint of barn animal.

When I heard the screams of two young men playing with a pigskin in the yard, I opened my eyes completely to see Elena with wider ones.

Without being seen, I drug her to the woods surrounding the property.

"Smile boys!" some guy yelled in the distance, and a flash went off.

The man had just taken the same picture posted along the hallway in the Mystic Falls Historical Stay Hotel. I had a sense of déjà vu, but it quickly passed when I saw my brothers.

Just like in the picture, Stefan had the same clothes, and that blush stained his face from exercise. Damon gave a charming smile while his at-the-time slightly curled hair fell in arrays around his face.

"They're human," Elena noted as she gazed at the two.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Somewhere in this world, I'm a vampire. I'm pretty sure I'm in Spain at the moment."

Fond memories of Spanish sights and food filled my head.

"Wow," she mumbled.

The camera man walked off and the boys continued their game.

"Katherine won't be here for another two months," I explained. "Thus, you will take her place. I'll go up to Giuseppe and compel everybody. Your name will be Elena, but Gilbert can't be your last name because your family is still alive today."

"Same to you," she replied.

"Our names shall be Elena and Lucia Harper," I said.

"That works," she whispered as she gazed at the two.

I was going to use my inhuman speed to go find Giuseppe, but thought better. Somebody would likely see me if I were to randomly appear on the doorstep without being noticed. I couldn't go in anyhow, after all.

"Follow me," I whispered into her ear, and she obeyed.

I led the way to the house, and caught the boys' attention the minute we were in sight.

"Look at _her_, Little Brother," I heard Damon say. I almost choked up in tears at the sound of him. He'd died only a few short days ago. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Which one, Damon?" Stefan asked. Oh, he was so sweet. I'll always love my baby brother.

"What do you mean 'which one'?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "The only one socially acceptable between the two. The woman behind the one in black."

I nearly laughed at that statement. It was true: women were to wear corsets and dresses. Heels were a rarity, and if they didn't follow along with that, they were no longer "with society".

"I beg to differ," Stefan retorted. "The woman in black is obviously challenging society's ranks by challenging the dress code, and with those tight pants and heels, I'd say she's doing a very good job."

_If you only knew_, I thought and smiled to myself.

When I made it up the cobblestone path, I stepped on the porch and quickly knocked on the door.

A maid answered - figures…

"Mr. Salvatore was expecting us," I said to her, adding a bit of compulsion with it.

"Yes, come in," she said. There was almost a tangible change in the air when that restrictive threshold barrier broke and I stepped through into the home.

There was a huge entryway, with a big staircase off to my left. The living room was just through some other doors ahead of me, but I found it best to remain standing. I grabbed Elena's suitcase and set it along the wall, but the cooler stayed in my hand.

"I wasn't expecting any women, Clara!" I heard Giuseppe's booming voice from the stair landing, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

A bawdy man of seemingly fifty appeared at the top of the stairs in a white dress shirt and black vest, but his matching suspenders attached to his black pants hung around his waist.

He looked down and made his way to us. His eyes were a green like Stefan's, but surrounded with yellow from liver damage, whether it was some disease of being a major alcoholic was unanswered, but I guessed it was the latter choice. I now knew where Damon developed his problem with it.

His gray hair had small hints of a medium brown, and I came to the conclusion that Stefan looked more like him than Damon and I did.

_Damon and I…_

It just hit me: this is _my_ father, too!

I'd pictured something better, but these are nineteenth century men, I guess.

"Oh, hello," he said, putting on a fake smile. "Welcome to the Salvatore Estate."

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore," I said. Elena curtseyed, but I remained standing. "You were expecting us."

Oh yeah, I totally just compelled my own father. He wouldn't find out about vampires for another year-or-so, and thus, he knew nothing about vervain.

"Hello!" he exclaimed again after his eyes finished dilating.

"I'm Lucia Elise Harper," I explained. "This lovely woman is my younger sister, Elena Harper."

He took my hand and planted a sloppy wet one there, and repeated the action on Elena's hand.

"Giuseppe, who's that?" a woman asked from upstairs, and when she entered the front rail of the landing, I gasped.

She gasped when she saw me, too.

"Elise Clarissa," I heard her say under her breath.

A mother knows…

While Giuseppe's back was turned and his attention was on Elena, I mouthed my words.

"Hello, Mom," I said without sound.

She smiled and had tears in her eyes.

I never knew how much my twin and I looked like my mother until now. Her raven hair fell in curls down her back, and her crystal blue eyes seemed to glisten. We had her nose, and her facial features. The only significance Damon and I had with our father were the shape of his ears. Other than that, we looked exactly like our mother.

"Miss Harper," Giuseppe said. "I'll show you to your rooms at the guesthouse."

He grabbed the suitcase, and I kept my cooler.

He'd made his way outside and I followed.

The guesthouse was bigger than normal ones. The living room joined the kitchen, and there was an upstairs that contained two bedrooms and a bathroom. There was a small bathroom on the first floor, too.

We didn't stay in the building long. Giuseppe said his goodbyes, and we were left to roam the estate.

As soon as we exited, the boys were at our sides.

Stefan came up first.

"Hello," he said curtly. "My name is Stefan Salvatore, and I'm one of Giuseppe's sons. This is my older brother, Damon." He gestured toward his brother, who was staring at Elena like she was a Goddess.

"I'm Elena Gil -" she stopped. "Elena Harper. This is my sister, Lucia."

"Very nice to meet you," Damon said as he kissed my hand. "Since you're new, would you like us to show you around tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said.

"I'm going to get Mezzanotte," Stefan said. "Would either of you like to come to the stables with me?"

He looked at me.

"I'll go," I said. "Elena, you should become more acquainted with Damon."

I saw Elena smile, but better - Damon blushed. It was the first time I'd ever seen him blush, even in pictures. He was so different that it was uncanny, but he was still my brother, and I loved him.

"You know," Stefan said as he led me to the stalls, "You and my older brother look alike."

He was so formal, even now. I snaked my hand to hold onto his arm as he stuck it out in a traditional 1860's manor.

"It's truly odd, isn't it?" I asked. I'd have to practice my speech.

"Yes," he said as we entered the barn.

Horses of all colors lined along stalls, and the one that truly stood out was the one at the end of the building.

The stall was much bigger, and it was lined with hay. The small nametag proved this horse to be "Mezzanotte", and even though it was a mouthful to pronounce, the name was Italian. It's funny that I be raised by Latino parents and speak Spanish, which is just slightly off from the Italian language.

"Lucia," Stefan began, "this is my most favorite horse, Mezzanotte. She's not very old, but she has the freest spirit that I've ever seen any horse have."

The horse stuck her nose out of the stall for Stefan, who stroked her face and gave her a sugar cube.

Most animals never go near vampires, but I was an exception to that, because I could cover it up with Evelenge powers to seem human to them.

I approached her massive frame and pet her softly. She was so soft.

"_Piacere_, Mezzanotte," I said. She neighed.

"She says 'it's nice to meet you, too'," Stefan laughed. I laughed with him. "Would you like to ride her?"

"No thank-you," I declined quickly. "I don't have riding shoes."

"You could ride her without them," he said as he opened the door to Mezzanotte's stall.

I didn't say anything when he brought her out and started placing a saddle on her.

Then, surprisingly, Stefan lifted me up and set me on Mezzanotte's back sidesaddle.

"Whoa, now," I said as I laughed. Even as a human, he was a strong boy.

Quickly, he took my heels off of my feet and handed them to me.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do next, but I held on as Stefan took his horse's reigns and started to walk her quietly out to the pasture. I stroked Mezzanotte's neck the whole time.

When he started walking her around the estate, he'd smile at me.

I saw Elena speaking with Damon over near a swing, and they both waved at me when they saw us. I waved back.

Just then, Stefan piped up, "_Corsa_, Mezzanotte!"

"No," I laughed. "_No corsa_, Mezzanotte. Don't run!"

It didn't help, Mezzanotte, or "midnight" in English, ran.

Stefan did the unthinkable: he quickly jumped onto his horse behind me and took the reigns all while holding onto my waist.

I said nothing the whole run, especially when I felt his hands slightly tighten on me when unnecessary.

When it ended, I hopped down and kept my shoes in my hands. It was near eight in the evening.

"Stefan," I said calmly. "What the hell was that?"

He gasped while laughing. I'd forgotten that a woman cursing wasn't a common thing here. He paused for a second, but then laughed again.

"I wanted to break the ice quickly," he said.

"Stefan, how old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen," he laughed. "What about you?"

_One hundred sixty-six_, "I'm eighteen today."

"Really?" he asked. "Damon is twenty-three. Today's his birthday, too!"

"Really?" I feigned surprise.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on, it's time for supper."

I smiled at him. He was so oblivious as to what would happen in less than three hundred sixty-five days from now.

Hell, he was even oblivious to the Civil War. Of course, it was called the "War of Northern Aggression" down here. Didn't he know that on April 9, 1865 was the day known in history that Confederate General Robert E. Lee would surrender to Union General Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox Courthouse, ending the war, and all of slavery? Of course not! It hadn't happened yet. Granted, two years ago around this time, the first major battle of First Bull Run, or Fort Manassas, had taken place. Lat year, even, at Shiloh, there were over 23,000 casualties in Tennessee.

It led me to wonder if Damon had volunteered to be a soldier in the army, or if the Conscription Acts on April 16, 1862 automatically drafted him, making him a soldier against his will.

Did he take his leave and conceive Nathan after May 4, 1862 when Union General McClellan occupied Yorktown to travel to Richmond here in our own state of Virginia?

Did this family even realize the terrible siege that Vicksburg was under from May until nine days ago, on July 4th?

Even Gettysburg had just taken place, and families were going to the blood-stained field to bury their loved ones who fell there in a blaze of glory. Did this family even care?

The two boys didn't even know that the war would officially end on May 26, 1865 when they'd be vampires.

Nobody cared except the brothers, who stuck by each other through everything. I couldn't even tell them about it, because it could drastically change and alter time and future.

At dinner, no war was mentioned. Instead, Giuseppe spoke to Stefan about an upcoming forced engagement between him and Clementine Haverford. He'd told me about this in regular time, and Katherine ends up killing her.

"So, Lucia?" Giuseppe started. "Is it just the two of you in your family?"

"No," I said quickly so Elena couldn't say anything about it. "Elena is my half-sister, and she has a family friend that could be her twin sister. Her name is Katherine, but she's staying with her family. We consider her family, but other than her, I have my son and husband. There are no others."

"You're married with a child already?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes," I said. "My husband's name is Nicklaus, and my son's name is Dallas."

"How old are you?" he said.

"I'm eighteen today," I said. I didn't say that I've been eighteen for a good hundred sixty-six years, but still. "It was a formal engagement, and he now works over seas. I'm not sure where he is right now. We share Dallas. I just got finished having him for a year, and now he's with my husband. In actuality, I'm not sure he even knows I exist anymore."

I wasn't lying - Klaus hadn't met me yet.

"Your parents must be terrible people," he concluded audibly. "I'd never do that to my daughter."

"So you have one?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No," he said, feigning sadness. "We had a girl once. She was Damon's older twin sister, but we lost her to tuberculosis. We miss her, right Marisol?"

Damon nor Stefan was listening to that, which is why they probably never knew.

Marisol was my mother, and she looked down as if shameful, but agreed all-the-same.

Just as Giuseppe started speaking with Elena, my mother looked up at me from across the table.

"You're my daughter," she whispered, knowing I could hear her. I nodded.

"You can hear me," she said. It wasn't a question. I nodded again.

"You were born with down-syndrome," she explained. Well, it turned out to be some witchy juju magical disease, but it was a bit hard to explain at the moment. Instead, I nodded.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" she asked. I looked down with contrition, and nodded my head.

"You're a sweet one, though. Will you hurt any of us?"

I shook my head back and forth quickly and spoke just audible for her to hear.

"I wanted to meet my real family," I said. "I'm actually from the future and my new vampire self is in Spain right now. You may not believe me, but it's true."

She smiled at me, "I believe you. Evelenge Witches are good at time travel."

"You know?" I asked quickly.

"Sweetheart, _I'm _an Evelenge," she said. "I know you weren't born with down-syndrome, but Giuseppe didn't believe me. Of course, he was a human, and thus, your magic attacked the human part of your body. I knew that if I had a girl then she'd be born with the disease, but I was so happy I had you. You see, I'm from the past, and I traveled in time to save my life from dying, and now, here I am. Being a time traveler, I warped and traveled to you many times before, and I know you are in Spain. I have a secret, too, though. I turned you, Lucia. You were never meant to be an easy meal, but when I turned you, I knew you couldn't know about me until the time was right. Don't worry about our conversation; I put up a shield so they can't hear."

"It's nice to meet you," I whispered and smiled. "Your red wine smells of blood."

She smiled as the veins in her eyes pulsed ever-so-slightly.

Within the blink of an eye, she was over to me and hugged me.

"I love you so much, Elise," she said. "I've missed you very much."

I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I fake my death when Giuseppe finds out about vampires in the next year," she began. "Katherine threatens to rat me out, and I just fade away in the distance. Your father never actually loved me anyhow. He needed heirs and that's it."

We'd spoken casually between us and the shield, and I'd gone to the guesthouse that night rested and happy.

My next task: get Damon's children.

I was bringing them back with me whether he liked it or not.

**A/N: This is a long one, and for good reason. It's so important and sets up for more events. Did you like my little history lesson? I'm learning about the Civil War right now, and the only thing that kept me interested in the class was the fact that I'd pictured Damon fighting in the battles like a badass! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Elena: Loft Love

Lucia was up that whole night, contemplating how she was going to find some woman named Lillian and take her children. I tried telling her that it was wrong and even asked what the hell her problem was, but she didn't listen to me.

Instead, her reply was, "Elena, all you need to do is spend time with Damon."

When she'd said that, I stopped questioning her because my thoughts took me to the previous day's events. I'd come back to a time where sex was forbidden to openly talk about between two people who weren't betrothed, and that dresses were to be worn as casual clothing with choking corsets to match.

Damon was so different.

His face had natural color, and his eyes sparkled with love and compassion. There was no hatred or vampirism in sight. His hair was longer with a slight curl, and I'm not sure he even knew what a black leather jacket was until today when Lucia was wearing one.

"_It's lovely to meet you, Elena Harper_," he'd said to me when we first met. He bowed and kissed my hand in a simple gesture in showing courtesy.

"_It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Salvatore_," I'd replied.

"_Please call me Damon_," was his response.

We'd spent that day in the fields. He taught me to throw a football, and his calloused hands brushed against my smooth ones, causing an erotic feeling that was forbidden to act on. It wouldn't have even been said as "cheating" since Stefan wasn't actually _mine_ in this time period.

We'd been here for a few weeks, and things started moving. At the moment, we were eating dinner, again, at the Salvatore dinner table. The servants of dark skin color angered me. I'd learned about the Civil War when Alaric taught me, and I was upset that these servants wouldn't be free until another two years.

"Damon," Giuseppe said at the end of our millionth dinner course as it seemed, "Please take Elena to the stables and show her around. Stefan, please tend to your studies. Marisol, you may talk with Lucia in the garden."

Dinner was early, and there was still a bit of light streaking the sky.

All too eager, I got up from my seat before Damon had time to pull it out for me, and my hand wrapped around his arm as he escorted me to the stables.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked me. His sleeve collars were unbuttoned and rolled up to the top of his forearm. Pants that weren't jeans, but the second best thing, hugged his waist just right to make him look like a true young man, and I found it hard to think that he was a dad even now, when his free spirit had no limits with a gentlemanly aura about him. He must know about his son, Ethan, at least. Did he care? Lucia informed me of Ethan and Nathan, and I found it so hard to believe it I were to picture the Damon that I knew. The one who drank heavily as an outlet for his pain, which was enhanced tenfold thanks to his vampiric feelings; the one who wore that black leather jacket no matter how hot it was; the one who drank blood to stay alive, and had fangs in order to do so; the one that always seemed to have a sarcastic remark to every comment or word anybody around him said.

The one who loved me, yet never tried to make an intense pass at me, for I was his brother's girl.

How is it possible for him to be a father?

Of course, this was 1863, and a completely different Damon. This Damon courted; he spoke with no anger or sarcasm; he had a diet of human food; he wore typical clothing that were accustomed to the weather; he didn't much drink any alcoholic substance, and when he did, it was in moderation.

This Damon was human, and he wasn't _my_ Damon.

That didn't mean he couldn't be, though.

Stefan didn't much give me a second look unless he made polite small talk to kill time.

It may have been weird to say, but it seemed as if the brothers had reversed roles, and Damon was taking Stefan's place, and I liked it.

"I've lived here for a few months," I lied.

He smiled slightly, and _that_, was one of the very few things that stayed with him after his transformation. His icy blue eyes would steal peeks at me, and his smirk on his face was out of nervousness instead of boredom or sarcasm. It was genuine.

By this time, we were at the stables, and we entered the barn. We approached Mezzanotte's stall and she stuck her velvety head out so Damon could pet her.

"My brother is obsessed with this horse," he started to say as he pulled a sugar cube from his pocket and fed it to her. "I think that if she were human he'd marry her."

"She is a beautiful girl," I agreed as I took in my surroundings.

"I agree," he started, "but in no offense to her, I've seen a girl more beautiful."

I looked back towards his direction and he was staring at me. I couldn't help but slightly smile.

"Mr. Salvatore, I believe that you just insulted your brother's favorite horse," I laughed, and he blushed.

"Well, I take it back then," he began. "I've never seen a more beautiful girl than Mezzanotte, but I have seen an extraordinarily beautiful woman other than my heroic mother."

"Lucia _is_ quite a beauty," I joked.

"Lucia holds no comparison to the woman I'm referring to," he replied. "I'm referring to and looking at said woman."

I blushed and gave off a slight laugh.

"Follow me," he said suddenly and started climbing a ladder to the back of the barn beside Mezzanotte's stall.

The dress was one of the most difficult things in the world to climb a ladder in, but Damon was strong and pulled me up once he could reach me.

"This is the loft," he explained. "I come here when the stress is too much to handle at times. I even sleep out here when I want."

It seemed true enough. There was a section near the back where hay was spread out to substitute for a substitute mattress. On it were covers to prevent the hay from irritating his skin and making it itch. There were a few more for warmth reasons, and even a generous amount of pillows. Beside the items were a pile of books, and his favorite, _Gone with the Wind_, was on top.

"It's quaint," I commented. "I understand how you feel. Even when being nice, your father has a suffocating aura about him, and I can tell he has a temper."

"Yes, you'd think he was an Irish redhead instead of an Italian brown haired one," he agreed.

He led me to his makeshift bed and sat me down on it. I began my questioning.

"Would you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"What would you like to know?" he questioned.

"Anything," I replied.

"Well," he started, "I was born here at the local infirmary. I was raised a Southern boy. I skipped second and third grade. My favorite color is red, and my favorite shade is black. I love my brother, mother, and two other people you don't know more than anything in this world, except maybe another. Tossing the pigskin around with Stefan and gambling with my army buddies are two of my favorite pastimes. I do not wish to treat women as dogs and only use them for sex and children like most men I know that were of the previous generation. I may be half Italian, but I know about three words of the said language. My favorite book is right there, and I was in only one serious relationship in my life, and the woman I was in love with cheated and broke my heart, but I still have to keep contact with her."

He finished and looked me in the eyes.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" I continued.

"Yes."

"What do you think it's like?"

"I don't know."

I smiled, "Well I think that it's completely different than now. I think that women will dress similar to Lucia, and that cars will be faster and more luxurious. I also think that women and men will kiss in public like they do in private. Sex will become a recreational event for some people, and an event that takes place outside of marriage. The future will be totally different."

Damon seemed shocked that I spoke about sex so openly to him.

"Wow, Elena," he whispered.

"Now, what are your opinions on corsets?" I asked.

"I think they're a useless article of clothing that's not only uncomfortable to women, but a frustrating thing to remove when husbands want to…make love to their wives. At least, the last part is what I heard my father say to some of his buddies."

"Good," I said. "Then would you help to untie mine? I feel so suffocated in it."

His eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Elena," he said shakily, "in order to do that, it means you would have to remove…" He couldn't say it.

"The top part of my dress," I finished for him. "I know, but I hate these things."

He was so naïve, and I felt just like Katherine in that moment - conniving, manipulative, and immoral (at least in this time).

I started to untie the back and get the top button undone, but Damon's hands replaced mine in an instant and started working their way down my buttoned back, undoing them one-by-one.

I could hear him take in a sharp breath through his teeth when he opened the dress up to reveal my bare upper back. I could instantly feel where the very tips of his fingers traced along my spine to my brassiere, and then went to the corset strings, and untied them, giving me air to take in.

"There you go," Damon said as his voice broke.

"Take the strings out and pull it off?" I mumbled.

He did as I asked and my corset was no longer constricting me. Instead, Damon's fingers were tugging on my dress in attempts to button my dress back up.

"No, Damon," I said quietly as I turned around to face him. I was about to say something more after I grabbed my corset from his lap, but I soon found out that there was a reason it was there.

He was trying to hide an erection, and a real big one at that.

"I'm sorry," he said as he got up and near ran for the ladder to leave.

"Damon, wait," I said as I got up as quickly as I could to go after him.

I grabbed his hand as he attempted to descend the ladder, and he looked up at me.

He spoke to me with his eyes.

"It's alright," I soothed, and slowly pulled him back up. He came slowly, but willingly.

"Elena, I -" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Damon, do you want me?" I asked. "Please tell me the truth."

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, closed it again, and then looked away as he nodded.

I approached him cautiously, took him to the hay bed, set him down, and held either side of his face with my hands as I made him look me in the eyes.

"Then take me."

I never thought I'd be the one to do it, but I kissed Damon, and he kissed me back. It was slow and nowhere near as perfect as it'd be after years of vampiric practice, but it was genuine, and I loved it.

He kissed me for a long time, and kept his hands solely to my face. When I became bored of waiting for him to make his move, I grabbed his hands and placed them on my chest.

He opened his eyes as wide as they'd go and abruptly stopped the kiss, pulled away, and stared at me, but he didn't pull his hands away.

"Elena, what are you - ?" he began to ask until I interrupted him.

I brought my mouth crashing into his and pleaded with him, "Touch me?"

I have no idea why I was doing this. I'd known Damon for a few weeks, and now I wanted him as if my life depended on it.

The thing was, though, I hadn't known Damon for just a few weeks.

I'd known him for a few years, not a few weeks.

All that time I'd refused him and denied my feelings for him, and it turns out that I actually wanted him more than anything in the world, and it took him _dying_ for me to realize it.

I was so pathetic.

Though he hesitated, Damon touched me. He grabbed me and threw me down on his pillows and his hands worked at pulling my dress off, which he did in seemingly no time at all. My body was burning with an insatiable heat that boiled under his touch - his rough, calloused, dominant touch. I wanted him so much!

"Thank you, Damon," I repeated over and over. I then grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down into a lip-bruising kiss. "Can _I_ touch _you_?"

"Of course," he mumbled against my lips, his gruff and husky voice causing them to vibrate against his causing an even more erotic feeling.

I grabbed the growing bulge in his pants and stroked it from the outside. He moaned and I sucked on his neck.

My hands consciously worked at his pant button, and it was undone in a flash. He worked at his own shirt buttons, and I kneaded the area of his crotch, causing his erection to grow and develop right before my very eyes.

"Elena," he stopped and grabbed my hand, "if we continue, nobody can find out. You'd get a terrible reputation, and then be shunned."

"So don't tell," I said as I kissed him again.

He'd gotten his shirt off by this time, and I ran my hands up his chest, feeling the slight hair he had, including that of the trail he had running from the bottom of his bellybutton to below his crotch. I touched him, and grabbed him, and stroked him, and everything else to subdue this raging and burning yearn I had for him.

He removed all other clothing from me and me to him. We were left there, staring at each other in our bare glory, committing the lover's sin, but feeling no remorse about it.

"You truly are beautiful," he said as he looked me up and down.

He was laying on me, and I could feel his manhood below my bellybutton, but not low enough.

Nobody would understand how much I truly felt undeserving of this wonderful man on top of me. I'd said terrible things about him, and he never really did anything that didn't make me angry. All his plans were never foolproof, but they worked in one way or another, even if not as intended. He always made everything difficult, but deep down was a good man afraid of bearing his true self in fear of getting hurt. The Damon I was seeing now was the true Damon that hid behind a dark demeanor and leather jacket. He was bearing his soul to me, and the realization of it all sent my head spinning and a tear fell down my face.

"Sweet Elena," he said. "Am I hurting you? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No," whispered as I lifted myself up so he could have better access.

"Elena, I know you may think it's too soon to hear this, but I love you," he said. "I love you so much, Elena, and I want to feel you. No, I _need_ to feel you. Let me be inside of you, please, before I go mad."

"Do it, Damon," I said quietly.

He didn't need me to repeat myself. When I finished saying it, he thrust into me and I would've screamed had he not covered my mouth with his own. I panted as he thrust into me, and I tried my best to meet his thrusts with opposite movements. I wanted to scream his name over and over and kiss him until our bodies either melted together or were consumed by a raging fire of passion, because I felt as if I might've fallen apart at that moment.

He continued to pump, and create friction that sent me over the edge in writhing pleasure as he increased it to new heights.

"It may be a weird thing to say," he panted, "but I'm quite glad you aren't a virgin. I totally forgot about that part. If we are being honest, I'm not one, either. I actually have two children. Their names are Ethan and Nathan."

I felt a bit ashamed at the fact that I wasn't a virgin, because I now knew that if there was anybody in the world to lose it to, it should've been him.

Instead, Matt took it.

It could've been worse, though, because I would've felt ten times more terrible to know that I couldn't lose my virginity to him because I'd lost it to his brother.

I couldn't help but to cry out in pleasure as he increased his rate, and sent me into a climax at heights I'd never reached before in my life, even with a vampire.

"Elena," Damon cried in a husky voice. "I'm there."

He released his hold on me and began to exit me, and for some reason I couldn't let that happen or I'd cry my eyes out. Thus, I cried out "no" and wrapped my legs around his waist in a locking grip so he couldn't exit my body.

He tried to protest, but it was too late.

I could feel his unintended thrusts as he spilled his seed inside of me.

I didn't realize what I'd done until he was done.

He wasn't a vampire.

We didn't use protection.

Meaning: I could very well become impregnated with Damon's child.

In some dimensional skip in time, I could feel time freeze up for just a minute, and start again.

"Elena," Damon began. "I can't believe that happened."

He panted as he fell down onto the bed beside me, his chest rising in falling quickly because he actually _needed _air.

"Damon," I began. "Tell me about your children, please."

"What children?" he asked.

"Ethan and Nathan," I said in a confused manner.

"Elena, I don't know what you're talking about," he started. "I don't have any children."

He honestly didn't know what I was talking about, and I also knew that we'd just altered time and things between us wouldn't be the same ever again.

_What the hell did I just do?_


	9. Lucia: Fight For Them

My mother and I didn't stay in the garden, and it seemed that we were bonding over momentary actions.

She was helping me take my nephews.

Elena was just escorted out to the barn by Damon, and we made our move. I took Stefan, and compelled him to stay in his room until he read the whole English-Spanish Dictionary. Giuseppe was compelled by my mom, and he was to stay in his room until he'd read the Bible from cover to cover in Italian, and then if he got finished with that, teach the Italian language to Stefan.

My heels clicked remorselessly on the cobblestone pavement as I walked in step with my mother. We caught up, and it was nice to know that we had similarities of common interest. Such as, we both had a passionate love for black, and in my time, she's living in Spain, because that's where her parents raised her after she was born in the U.S. Katherine was our arch enemy, and she was devastated to hear how Damon died.

We'd walked all the way across town to a little shack that had audible babies screaming for attention or food.

I snuck up and peeked through a window.

"Stop crying you insatiable, worthless child," a dark haired woman said as she picked her baby up. She slightly shook it, but not enough to hurt it. He looked to be around two or three, so it wouldn't hurt him like it would a newborn.

"Lillian, shut your children up!" A man yelled from the bedroom. His voice seemed familiar. When he approached the doorway and I almost choked.

He had an English accent.

"I'm trying, Nicklaus!" the woman said in a panicked tone.

Oh.

My.

_God_!

"Try harder," he screamed, only causing the children to cry harder. He approached the small child in the basinet and raised his hand to it.

Before he could do anything, the older child that must've been Ethan based on his looks of very dark hair and the bluest eyes ever, I whispered to him through the door frame.

"Ethan," I cooed. "Tell us to 'come in'."

Mom helped him, and within half of a second when the words, "coom en" escaped his lips, I busted through the window and tackled Klaus before he had time to lay his hands on that child.

"What the hell?" Lillian screamed.

"Lucia, no!" my mom yelled as she tackled Lillian and knocked her unconscious.

"You sorry son of a bitch!" I seethed as I grabbed Klaus by his neck. He was writhing beneath me and it took all I had not to rip his throat out.

He'd just raised a hand to Damon's child.

The child that looked exactly like Dallas.

In my mind: he was going to hit his own son!

It also took the back of my mind to come forward and tell me that this isn't my Klaus, either. He wasn't my husband.

He was a ruthless, unremorseful, bastard who manipulated to get his own way.

I lost my concentration for one small second and in the next instant, he was on top of me yelling for Marisol to get a stake.

Wait a minute!

I writhed as I saw my mother approach with her eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry my daughter," she said as she handed Klaus the stake. "He compelled me."

"You've been his servant all along," I replied.

"He told me to get the doppelganger," she spoke. "He needed the human one."

"Elena," I said under my breath as my eyes bulged just in time to see the stake come down at me.

I caught it in my hands and screamed at the pain. I hated stakes, but they couldn't actually kill me. Instead, they hurt like hell!

I pulled the stake over my head and took Klaus with me. At the moment, he was laying directly on top of me. It reminded me of when we made love, but instead of passion, there was raging fury in his eyes.

So, I hooked my right leg over his waist and used it as leverage to go get on top of him. I blasted a fireball at my mother, and it knocked her unconscious.

I could hear children screaming in the background and knew this had to end, so I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't move until I tell you," I said. His eyes dilated.

He didn't move.

I got up and wiped my blood on my pants.

Poor little Ethan was hiding in a corner under a table. His eyes and face were covered in salty tears as he looked at me.

"It's alright," I said.

He looked around for a moment longer and then ran to me as I picked him up and nuzzled him against my neck.

When I reached the basinet, I was in shock.

Damon was right: Dallas was Nathan's doppelganger.

Nathan's crying body writhed in his swaddled blanket, and he was so skinny he looked as if he hadn't been fed in weeks.

He looked up at me with some of the bluest eyes, and his dirty blonde hair looked almost a light brown, and it matched his mother's perfectly.

I couldn't believe I was staring at Nathan, but I would swear up and down that he was Dallas's twin, but he's not.

I heard his stomach rumble, and I decided to make a drastic decision.

My baby needed fed.

Dallas was only two months old, and I was a witch, meaning that I may still be able to breast feed him.

That's exactly what I did.

I took a nearby blanket, covered my chest, and let Nathan drink. Ethan quickly ran to his room and pulled out a wooden-made car and ran it across the star.

"If you wanted a child then you could have your own," Klaus said on the floor, but he still didn't move.

"I do have my own," I started, "but the next time you raise a hand to a child I'll rip your throat out, Nicklaus."

I automatically thought that seeing Klaus like this and speaking to him would change the future and prevent him from coming to me, but that special, little rule prevented that from happening. The rule was that if you go to the past beyond a forty year time period, then it wouldn't change the future unless you did something drastic, like kill a person or something like that.

Threatening Klaus would go in one ear and out the other, so I could say it.

"I'd like to see you do it," he mocked. "So some force allowed you to compel me, but that means nothing."

"I could also burn you to a crisp with a fireball," I laughed. "You forget that you're compelled right now, Klaus, and I could easily decapitate you or even rip your heart out."

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "Lillian only called me Nicklaus; you called me Klaus."

"I know a lot about you," I said. "I know that you want to take the doppelganger and kill her to activate your werewolf side, causing you to be a nearly indestructible hybrid. I also know that you tried it on Katherine Pierce, but she escaped and turned herself before that could happen."

"So you're a hunter?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope," I laughed. "I'm your wife."

His eyes widened, "You are obviously off your rocker."

"You'll see," I commented.

By this time Nathan had finished and I burped him.

"So, if you're my wife," he started, "why did you try to kill me?"

"I'd never kill you, Klaus," I said. "I love you too much for that, but like I said: raise a hand to a child and I'll rip your throat out."

"You said you have kids," he began. "Does that mean they're mine, too?"

"We have a son," I said. "His name is Dallas, and for some impeccable reason beyond me you feel the need to call him Dally."

"In case you haven't noticed," he laughed, "I'm a vampire. I can't have kids."

"Your blood can," I mumbled.

I continued to hold Nathan, packed a suitcase full of his and Ethan's clothes, toys, medicine, and blankets, and we were off.

"You may move after I'm gone for ten minutes," I said.

My mission was accomplished, and now it was time to head back home - _my _home, in 2012.

I exited the home and was stopped dead in my tracks.

"Lucia Elise Clarissa Salvatore!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

In front of me stood Damon.

The vampire Damon.

Let me rephrase that: The Vampire-_Ghost_ Damon!

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "Damon, what are you doing here? You're dead."

"Yeah, thanks to that dick of a hybrid, Tyler Lockwood," he mumbled. "Nice jacket. Now, what are you doing with my sons? You should be back in 2012. It was a joke to ask you to come back here. You could alter time. Another thing: why is my human self having sex with Elena in my loft in the barn? It's great, but I hadn't had much practice. She's probably better at it. For now, at least."

"Elena's having sex with you right now?" I asked. "Is she using protection?"

"Luce," he smirked. "If I'd ever used protection, I wouldn't have sons. The answer is no."

My eyes bulged, but Damon came up and kissed his boys on their heads.

We began walking back to the estate.

"I've missed you guys so much," he mumbled. "Ethan grows up to be a ladies' man. He gets a full scholarship to college and becomes a doctor. He has eight kids with the most beautiful woman in the university and dies of alcoholism at seventy-two. His liver failed him. He was never a mean drunk, but he was sad. His excuse was always that he never knew his father and that his mother abused him all of the time.

"Nathan grows up alcohol-free and tries desperately to get his brother to stop drinking. He marries a woman he genuinely loved, but she had leukemia from the beginning of age seven, and dies twenty-one years later when they were both twenty-eight. They couldn't have kids, so they adopted one girl and one boy named Abigail and Preston. He eventually remarried at thirty-four and had one girl of his own named Louise. All eleven of my grandchildren lived long enough to die of old age. Nathan died of old age at ninety, which in ancient for these times.

"I've checked in on them all of these years, and I even took care of them up until they were six and four. Lillian then decided to run off with the man she cheated on me with, and I never saw them again until I became a vampire. I found them three years later and checked up on them through the years. I was so mad when she took them, and I couldn't say anything, because I wasn't supposed to have kids in the first place."

"How can you be here?" I asked. "Another thing: how can I even see you?"

"You're a powerful witch," he said. "Witches can see ghosts. There's nothing wrong with you."

I shook my head.

Just as I was about to kiss Nathan's soft head to try and get him to fall asleep, the unthinkable happened.

He disappeared!

He disappeared right out of my hands!

Ethan was gone, too.

I screamed just a bit. The thought of Damon here as a ghost and his kids disappearing from my hands sent me to the floor in hysterical sobs.

"_What the hell_?" Damon screamed.

There was a prolonged silence until I heard screams in the distance coming from the barn…and Elena's mouth.

"I knew she was a screamer," Damon laughed. "I also know what just happened."

"Yeah, the girl had an orgasm," I snubbed. "It happens all the time."

"No, Luce," he said. "We didn't use protection, and my kids just disappeared because they're becoming little embryo zygotes as we speak."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Time froze a bit, and I could feel it.

"Elena and I just altered time," Damon explained. "Now, instead of Lillian, she's pregnant with my children. That means they're going to be twins if both of them disappeared. Ethan and Nathan have a new mommy!"

He smiled at this, "If my human self told anybody about my kids, he won't remember because after that little glitch in time we felt, my kids haven't been born yet."

_What the hell did we just do?_


	10. Battles of the Heart

"Elena!" I yelled as I ran to the barn in a fit of panic mixed with fear. Ghost Damon was there before me.

I entered the barn screaming and caused the animals to be in an uproar, but I didn't care. I heard shuffling in the loft, and I didn't much care if the two were naked and tangled up in each other's limbs. We needed to get out of here.

I didn't even bother climbing the ladder. Instead, I jumped to the loft.

"Elena, we have to go," I said quickly as I noticeably scared them. Luckily for me, they were both cuddled up under a blanket. I definitely did _not_ want to see my twin brother naked.

"Oh my God, _Lucia_!" Elena screamed. Human Damon looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a hunter's truck. "What are you _doing _here? Get out!"

"Elena, get your clothes on," I said. "We have to go."

"Why?" she asked as she fumbled in finding her dress.

"The woman is gorgeous," Damon said from beside me. His ghost self was sitting on the edge of the loft and letting his feet dangle and sway over the edge. "I miss this old barn. Mezzanotte was the most beautiful horse here."

"Did you say something?" Elena asked as she turned to Damon - the one under the blanket beside her.

"N-no," he stuttered. "Lucia, I beg you - please don't tell anybody about this."

"Don't worry," I shrugged. "It's not the first time I've caught two unwedded people having sex. I've done it plenty of times myself with my husband, before he was my husband."

"Forgive me, Missus Lucia," he said with a blush, "but we weren't just "having sex", we were making love."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said. "Like I said, I won't tell. Hurry up, Elena."

I jumped down from the loft and lingered by Mezzanotte's stall. Damon followed.

"Why is it that my wish finally comes true when I'm dead?" he asked me. "The me up there is not the same me, but at least my wish came true in one form or another."

"Damon," Elena said from above, "I know you just said something."

"No, Elena, darling," he said. "I didn't."

Ghost Damon and I looked at each other.

"I think she can hear you," I whispered to him. "Say something again."

"Elena, I love you," he said up to her.

"I love you, too, Damon," she said to Human Damon.

"Elena," he said. "I do love you, but I didn't just say it."

My eyes bulged and locked with the ghost standing before me.

"Oh crap," I mumbled. "We just altered time to the maximum. Elena can hear you as a ghost, she's now pregnant with your children, and I'm pretty sure Stefan is hitting on me when he gets the chance."

My ghost brother laughed at me on that last part.

"Why are you laughing?" I heard Elena ask the Damon up in the loft. She must have her back turned to him or she would see that his mouth wasn't moving when she heard his voice.

"Elena, are you ill, sweetheart?" he asked. "I'm not laughing."

"I just heard-" she began before I cut her off.

"That was one of the workers, Elena," I called up to her. "They laughed as they passed, but they didn't see any of us."

Elena finished dressing and climbed down the ladder. I began running with her, but was stopped at the door.

"Lucia Elise?" a woman with long brown hair in ringlet curls said as she entered the barn.

"Oh, Hell!" I said in frustration.

Human Damon looked down from the loft - he was dressed now.

"There is two of Elena?" he asked in confusion.

"Hello, Katherina," I said her Spanish name with my accent. Déjà vu waved over me a bit, but I brushed it off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I just got back from Spain and you were there. I saw you!"

She was irritated, and I could see hint of vein pump under her eyes, which were growing darker and redder by the second.

"Time traveling gets you into trouble," Ghost Damon said from beside me. His hand went through Katherine and she felt a wave of coolness hit her. She turned around, but only just in time to see another figure at the door.

"Aw, Double Hell," I said as I felt my face morph. While Katherine was distracted I took the opening and did a complete roundhouse kick to her midsection and sent her flying back.

"Impressive, Wife," the figure said as he entered the dim light. The summer evening had morphed into night, and it began pouring rain outside.

The animals started screaming - they didn't like vampires.

I did my best to ease their fright by making them go to, and stay, asleep until I'd motioned for them to wake again. It worked, but using that power distracted me and I was knocked into the far wall.

"You must be Elena," Klaus said as he grabbed the doppelganger's hand and kissed it.

"Elena!" I yelled, "Run and get on the loft level."

Human Damon was probably beyond scared straight at the moment.

Elena listened, though, and she ran. While she did, I tried my best to defend her and go up against Klaus. That was easier said than done. I'd caught him off guard before, but he was ready for me this time.

"So you're name is Lucia," he said as he grabbed me and threw me to the floor. "It a beautiful name."

"Nicklaus is a nice name, too," I said as I jumped up, grabbed one of the beams in the barn, and kicked the side of his face with my heel after I got my swinging momentum. "It's fit for a nice man, but you wouldn't know about that yet."

"Please, Lucia," he laughed as he kneed me in my midsection, "I have more courtesy in one bone than most people would have in their body."

"Too bad you don't use it," I mumbled as I punched his jaw. I refused to put any Evelenge Power behind my kicks and punches, because I really didn't want to hurt Klaus at all, let alone the damage I was doing without the power.

"You are quite feisty, Love," he said as he tried to punch me. I dodged his attack.

My cheap shot of a kick had enough momentum to knock Katherine the Vampire out for a bit of time, but she was coming to now.

I decided it best to throw a shield up with my power and guard the loft, so at least Klaus nor Katherine could reach the two humans.

"Lucia, she's awake!" Damon yelled as he tried everything he could to delay her.

I hesitated a bit in that moment because I knew I needed a plan, whether it be improvised or planned in advance.

I shouldn't have hesitated, though, because Klaus grabbed my wrist, broke it, and twisted me to where my back was against his chest and his hand was on my throat.

I couldn't help but let out a cry, for my life flashed before my eyes:

I'd spent years as a mentally disabled child, killed my parents, and even drank from their lifeless bodies. I'd spent many other years looking everywhere for the family that the bitch, Katherine, said I had, only to find that they literally stabbed me in the back. While on my journey, I met the man who was about to kill me, and ended up marrying him and having a beautiful baby body who is the doppelganger of Damon's son, and said son is now growing with his now-twin brother in Elena's body - the body that is meant for the twenty-first century, not the nineteenth. Klaus and I had a connection from the start and he even recognized me for the most part.

That's it!

"Any last words, Lucia?" he asked as hit grip tightened around my throat. Well, I will admit that he was noble enough to let me say any goodbyes.

I was shorter than Klaus, meaning that the top of my head came to the bottom of his jaw, leaving my mouth mere millimeters from his neck.

At the moment I was desperate, and didn't much care that my wrist was still healing from him breaking it.

I grabbed my hand, bit it, and held it up to his mouth while I turned my head slightly and bit his neck.

It was my last chance, and any plan was better than no plan.

I was amazed to see that he let go of my throat.

Then, he grabbed my wrist in his hands and lapped up the blood that was flowing freely from it.

When he released, he fell to his knees.

"Luci!" he cried, and I knew it'd work.

He'd recognized me, even in the time before he'd done it in the first place.

I had no flipping idea how that worked, but I was very grateful for it.

I should know by now that some of the stuff in romance novels is true: true love can conquer all if you let it.

"Luce!" Ghost Damon yelled as I turned around just in time to see Katherine charge at me.

The woman knocked me into the high beams of the loft where I sat like a lioness, beckoning her to come up and challenge me. I knew what it was like up here, and I could stay here all day if needed. I'd realized that when spying on the Montana witch coven.

"Come on, Lucia Elise!" Katherine yelled. "You can't come down here and fight like a true vampire?"

"You can't come up here and test your fighting agility?" I asked as I tormented her. I was getting inside her mind, and that was good, because if I used my power when fighting her, then I had a chance of killing her and _really_ altering time. Then again, if I fought on the ground, she had the better chance of killing me, and Elena would be stuck here, and Damon would still be dead. Thus, getting in her mind and fighting her from up here would be much better for me.

My plan worked, and she jumped up on the high beam opposite me.

Her snarl echoed through the barn, and she lunged at me, I dodged it by jumping down and catching myself so I hung on the beam like it was a monkey bar. I then swung myself and jumped up on the beam that Katherine was just on, while she stood on the one I was previously occupying. I'm giving myself extra props, because I was doing this in heels, too. Klaus always said that I was like a cat - sly and smooth with a purr of pure aggression.

Katherine screamed in frustration as she broke a splinter off of the beam and threw it at me like I was the target and the wood was the javelin, but I dodged it.

I laughed, because she was getting angrier by the second.

"What's wrong, Katherine?" I asked. "Have you lost your touch?"

"Shut up you filthy little sorry excuse for a vampire," she seethed as I laughed. "Your aim is most likely worse."

"How's this for aim?" I asked. In one quick, inhuman moment, I took off my heel and threw it at her with the velocity of a speeding train.

I nearly fell off the beam with laughter as I watched it rip through her dress and stab her in her gut.

She screamed in agony, and I felt for her - my heels were made of wood, despite the "pleather" overlay. The rest of the shoe was normal, but I made sure to have the heel replaced with wood.

I grabbed the beam and swung over to the other one like I did before and grabbed my shoe out of her midsection. She leaned up against the adjoining vertical pole and laid there breathless.

"What are you going to do now, Lucia?" she asked. "Kill me?"

"Nah," I said as I patted her on the lap. "I'm going to make sure you forget you ever saw me."

I grabbed either side of her face and compelled her to play out the past like it was supposed to. She was to get off of the beam when she could and go to Giuseppe.

I jumped down and compelled Klaus next. He was to forget that I was ever here and to also play out the past as it should be.

I did the same to Human Damon, Giuseppe, Stefan, and even Marisol.

Elena and I were like whispers in the night when it was done for - gone faster than it came and no more noticed than the next one.

Ghost Damon said something real stupid when Elena and I got back to the guest house and packed our things. It was only stupid because it made so much sense.

"You say that Klaus's blood in in that cooler," he noted. "Why didn't you just take it, go back in time to before I died, and give it to me?"

I heard him laughing the whole way back to the future when I'd told him that I didn't know why and it would've saved us a lot of trouble if I'd done that.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," I said. "Take us to the Salvatore boardinghouse on July 10, 2012 to Damon Salvatore, 2:10 pm. He'd died at 4:26pm, and I needed to be there.

Elena's hand grasped around mine and we closed our eyes. Within the typical cool breeze I felt while traveling in time, I also heard Damon's laughter die off with it.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Damon lying on the bed with that deep sweat that I'd come to memorize after he'd died.

I would've expected to see Elena on the bed and there be two of them, but since that rule applied here, I was stuck in this time, so in actuality, it didn't change anything, because Damon hadn't died, and we hadn't moved forward.

I hurried and got the crucial vial of Klaus's blood from the cooler and shoved it down Damon's throat, waking him up.

He drank it quickly, and in minutes I could see it take effect.

"Damon, you're better," Stefan said from the doorway when he saw me. Elena was then on the bed stroking his hair, and he didn't look the least bit mad, but Elena looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hi, Elena. Hi, Luce."

Once he exited, Elena looked at me, "Why wasn't he mad, Lucia?"

"Well, I may have compelled him to never like you like that because you were with Damon," I said in a high voice. "You know, that whole "alter-time-by-doing-something-drastic" may have something to do with it since he's now been compelled to love you as a sister since 1863."

She smiled at me and mouthed the words, "thank you". I smiled back and kissed Damon's forehead as he awoke.

"Hey, Little Brother," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like Tyler never bit me," he said, "but I had the weirdest dream that I was a human again in 1863 and you two were there visiting. It was crazy, but good."

He looked at Elena in a way that cued me to leave.

"It wasn't a dream, Damon," I said. "It's a side effect of time traveling: the persons involved will remember it as a dream."

I left just in time to hear Elena assure him that what I said was true.

"Would you help me remove my corset, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked as I exited the building and ran home.

When I entered my bedroom, I saw Klaus and Dallas sitting on my bed.

"You're back already?" I asked.

"You've been time traveling," he said. "I know because I just recently woke up from a dream about nearly killing you. Time travel is dangerous, Luci. Please don't do it again anytime soon."

"I doubt I'll ever do it again," I admitted. "I saved my brother and brought his kids back. Mission accomplished. You'll meet them in about nine months."

"I don't even want to know," he said.

I laughed and agreed, then sat on the bed beside him and picked Dallas up to shower him in kisses as he laughed.

"I love you boys," I said. Klaus kissed me, and we spent the day as a family.

That night, Dallas was asleep, and I made love with my husband, and it felt like a century and a half since we last did. It even felt like our fist time again, as well.

…

The next day, I caught Elena at her home. She was up in her bathroom preparing to leave as she put a menstruation cloth and tampon in her bag. I approached her, took them and took them out of her bag.

"You won't need those," I said. "Instead, you'll need this."

I handed her a pregnancy test.

She gasped, "Lucia, that's impossible."

"Not really," I said. "I'm guessing you're about one hundred and sixty years or so along."

"What?" she yipped.

"I went to take Damon's kids to bring them back and they disappeared from my hands when you two finished your…session," I explained. "They're growing inside of you since you altered time. Congratulations! I'll let you tell him."

"Wow," she breathed.

…

I was right!

When the time came, Elena was at the hospital in the delivery room with Damon holding her hand as the doctors cut out their twins, Ethan and Nathan. Ethan looked just like Damon like before, and Nathan was Dallas's doppelganger now, since Dallas was technically born first this time around.

I don't think I've ever seen a prouder or better father than Damon, other than Klaus.

I couldn't have a better life. I had my wonderful husband, an adorable son, two amazing nephews, two great brothers, and a "going on a year" sister-in-law.

Life is good…

**A/N: I know that it's only ten chapters compared to the eighteen that the first story had, but these chapters are much longer than the others, and I really liked how I ended it.**

**I hope you liked it! Much Love!**

**-S. A. Arkenburgh**


End file.
